Now That We're Together
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: The story after chapter 5 of Something to Be Pt 2. Robin and Star must deal with wedding plans and telling their friends...and the wedding itself. RxS BBxRae CyxBee
1. Chapter 1

**Now That We're Together**

Chapter One-The Big News

"Starfire?"

She looked at him, wondering if something was wrong. She also noticed he was fiddling with his pocket, for some reason.

"Starfire," Robin repeated, pulling out a box from his pocket. He opened it, revealing a ring with a gold band and three heart-shaped diamonds, the one in the center slightly larger than the other two.

"Starfire, will you marry me?" (A/N Go: Aww…)

Before she could stop herself, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion she could muster.

"Yes, Richard, I will marry you."

A little while later, as they went home, Robin was smiling so widely he looked as if his face was about to split in two.

"So we're really getting married? You promise?"

Starfire took his hand. "Yes, Robin, I promise. We are going to get married."

Robin pulled her against him, enjoying the fact that she seemed to fit against his body perfectly.

"You're beautiful, Mrs. Grayson."

Star giggled. "I like the sound of that."

"Me, too."

"Well, who do we tell first, Mr. Grayson? Our friends or your father or the people of my planet? When should we plan on having the ceremony? We have a lot to think about," Star said quietly.

"Yeah. I don't know the traditions of your planet, so maybe we should tell Tamaran first," Robin pointed out.

"It has never been done before. Everyone has always had their spouse chosen for them by the grand ruler of Tamaran. I am not sure what the appropriate action should be."

Robin separated himself from his wife-to-be. "You know, I was thinking, we never would have met if I hadn't been raised by Bruce and become Robin. Maybe we owe our happiness to him."

"Then we will tell your father first. Tomorrow we shall go to Gotham City to see your father."

"Agreed."

Later that night, Robin gave Bruce a call.

"Batman in," he said, sitting down in front of the monitor. "Dick, nice to see you. It's Starfire, right?" Bruce asked, gesturing to Starfire.

"Yes, Mr. Batman, sir," she replied, slightly alarmed by his cowled head with the protruding ear thingies.

"Can I help you? Do the Titans need backup?"

"We don't need help, but we have something to tell you," Robin said. He sounded rather nervous.

"We as in the Titans or we as in the two of you?" Bruce asked suspiciously.

"The two of us."

"I'm free for a few hours tomorrow. Alfred will prepare lunch and then we can talk about whatever it is you two little lovebirds need to tell me. Batman out."

"Bye…Dad."

"He is…rough around the edges, yes?" Starfire asked carefully.

"Yeah, he's rough around the edges if anyone is. But when you know him, and I mean really know him, he's a great person. He's serious, but he was a great trainer and mentor. For the longest time I thought I was a burden to him, but he was actually very fond of me. You'll like him when you get to know him."

"May I ask why he chose to dress up as a bat? Was it Halloween?"

Robin smiled. "When he was a child, he was afraid of bats. When he became Batman, he wanted everyone else to fear what he did."

"That is wise. Come on, we must slumber. We have a long day before us."

"Right," he agreed, and scooped her into his arms. "Mrs. Grayson needs her rest."

"Robin!" Star shrieked. "Put me down."

He grinned wolfishly. "No." Robin carried her into her room and laid her down in her bed, tucking her in tenderly. Robin leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Night," she murmured sleepily.

"Goodnight, my angel."

The next morning, the two slipped out of Jump City quietly on the R-cycle. It was chilly out, and Starfire clung to Robin, comforted by his warmth.

"We'll be there soon," he yelled over the sound of cars speeding by them.

His words were true. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Wayne Manor.

"May I inquire about your business with Mr. Wayne?" asked a voice with a slight English accent.

"It's me, Al," Robin said, hiding a chuckle.

"Master Dick," he exclaimed. "Gates opening."

"Is he perhaps a genie? He did refer to you as Master."

"He's the butler, Star," Robin explained.

"Oh."

They rode up the incredibly long driveway and stopped in front of the manor. Robin helped Starfire off the motorcycle, making her giggle. She gave him a quick kiss.

The door opened as soon as they approached.

"Master Dick," Alfred repeated. "Do come in."

"Hi, Al. This is Starfire."

"Miss Starfire, I am pleased to meet you. Master Bruce is in the cave, sir," Alfred continued.

"OK. Thanks, Alfred." He took Starfire's hand and led her down one of the many hallways at Wayne Manor towards the Batcave.

The old butler smiled slightly at the young couple as they walked away.

"Bruce?"

"Ah, Dick. Alfred told me you were here. You'll be Starfire, then. So, this was supposedly important; let's go get lunch."

He swept out of the cave, leaving Robin and Star to follow.

"He's fine," Robin assured her. "Just impatient sometimes."

"You know him best."

"Well, Alfred makes great food. Let's go get some before Bruce eats it all."

When they entered the dining room, both Bruce and a woman with wavy black hair were seated at the long table.

"This is Diana," Bruce said quickly.

"It's nice to meet you," Starfire said politely.

Robin was silent. Star elbowed him. "Say hello," she hissed.

"You're Wonder Woman, aren't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Lunch," Alfred announced, "Is served."

Starfire and Robin sat down. Lunch started very quietly, partly because Bruce was nervous with Diana being there and Robin was nervous because Bruce was quiet. It certainly didn't make what Robin and Starfire had to tell Bruce any easier.

"So, Bruce said you had something to tell him," Diana said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh, yeah," Robin replied intelligently. "It's just I didn't think he'd have other company. It was-"

"A father/son thing, am I right?" Diana interjected, but not unkindly.

"Yes, that."

"Well, let's hear it, OK, Dick?" Bruce said. "Anything you have to tell me you can say in front of Diana."

Diana blushed. "Well, maybe not-"

"We're getting married," Robin said hastily.

Bruce's jaw dropped, but he quickly fixed that. Acting as though he hadn't lost his composure, he said, "This is sudden, Dick. And you're young, both of you are young. Why are you rushing into this?"

"We're not rushing into anything," Robin said defiantly. "Starfire and I love each other." He glanced at his fiancée, silently asking her to back him up.

"Yes, Mr. Wayne, Dick and I love each other very much. It's like we were meant to be." She gazed at Robin thoughtfully.

"Have you thought about how you'll support yourselves? Or a place to live? I doubt you'll want to live in the Tower after you're married. I also doubt your friends will want a married couple there."

"Well, actually I have thought about it. I've decided to get a job with the Jump City Police Department. It would be easy work for me."

"What if the team needs you?" Bruce asked harshly. "You're the leader, Dick."

"The rest of my team is more than capable of handling any crimes in Jump City, especially with Slade locked up in the insane asylum."

"And anyway, even if the JCPD hired an eighteen year old rookie, do you have any idea how long it would take to save up for a wedding? Even if it was small, you need tuxes, dresses, flowers, all kinds of things. You should wait," Bruce said.

"I didn't ask for your judgment, Bruce. I just came to tell my father I was getting married," Robin snapped.

"You're idiots," Bruce muttered, and stormed out.

"Bruce!" Diana cried, and ran off after him.

"Let's go home," Robin sad sadly.

"Robin, I do not think he was being fair. We know we're not idiots. And I do not need a big fancy wedding. I actually would prefer something small with our friends and family."

"I know, but all I ever wanted was for him to be proud of me."

"I love you, Richard. It's understandable to want him to be proud of you, and I think he is. He clearly wants you to be happy, and gave you advice because he thought you needed it."

"All I need is you," he replied, and kissed her. "Come on, we've got a long drive."

"Were have you two been?" Cyborg asked as the two entered the Tower.

"Gotham," Robin mumbled.

"We went to see his father," Starfire added.

"Oh, how is Batman anyway?"

"A jerk."

"Not a nice way to talk about your dad," Beast Boy commented.

"Well-"

"We'll tell you later," Starfire said, taking Robin's hand and making him stand up. "You'll find out anyway."

"But-"

"Later," Star promised.

She pushed Robin down the hall. "Come on, Robin, it's OK. They'll be happy for us, at any rate."

"Well, at least they admit when they love someone." (A/N :Cough: Diana and Bruce :cough:) Special thanks to Simplegrl007

"Oh, really? I seem to remember a certain Boy of Wonder taking three years to tell me how he really felt."

Robin blushed. "We-I-didn't-"

He was cut off by Starfire's lips pressed to his own.

"You know, you're kinda cute when you're flustered," she murmured after breaking the kiss.

She walked away, her hips swaying ever so slightly.

'I am a really lucky man,' he thought.

The next evening, Robin had Cyborg make a special dinner of spaghetti complete with his patented triple meat sauce. (A/N That's from Titans East pt 2, by the way)

"Dude, I don't eat meat!" Beast Boy cried.

"Got it taken care of," Cyborg replied, lifting the lid of another pot so Beast Boy could see inside.

"Oh," the green teen muttered after seeing the meatless sauce Cyborg had specially prepared for him. "Why do you want a fancy dinner, anyway?"

"Starfire and I have something to tell the team," Robin replied, tasting the sauce. "Cy, this is fantastic!"

"Just another of my many talents," Cyborg said arrogantly, causing Robin and Beast Boy to roll their eyes, although Robin's were hidden by his mask.

"Something smells fabulous," Bee said, drifting into the kitchen.

"Just my special sauce, honey," Cyborg replied. (A/N It was hard for me to think of a term of endearment Cyborg would use. If you have something better, mention it in a review and I'll fix it)

"Sweet! Is dinner almost ready?"

"About five minutes," the robotic teen replied.

"Can't wait," Bumblebee assured him, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'll get the other girls, OK guys?"

"Sure," Beast Boy mumbled, turning into a hungry dog and drooling over the spaghetti.

"Yo, ya little grasstain, stop that!"

The others entered the kitchen/living room, staring at their green friend.

"What's with him?" Raven wanted to know.

"You're his girlfriend. You should know if no one else does," Bumblebee teased.

Beast Boy resumed human form as Cyborg carried the pots of sauce and spaghetti to the table. The six friends sat down and began to eat in silence.

"Wait, didn't y'all have something important to tell us?" Bumblebee asked after a few minutes.

"Yes, friends," Starfire said, her voice melodious as always. "Robin and I are, well, we are…getting married."

"Well congratulations!" Bee exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her friends.

"Aww, you two are just so cute together," Cyborg added. Beast Boy was making kissing noises; Raven merely muttering, "About time."

"We know everything has changed with us engaged," Robin said after Bumblebee was done squeezing the life out of him.

"Oh," Cyborg said, sounding dejected. "You guys don't have to move out or anything. Stay here with us; we're your family."

"We cannot, friends. We need our own space; besides, you'll want to move out eventually as well. One day you'll want normal jobs and maybe even families of your own. Please understand, friends," Starfire replied sadly.

"When are you planning on tying the knot?" Raven asked quietly.

"A year," Robin answered promptly. "By then, Cyborg will be twenty anyway and not a 'teen.' Besides, since Bruce thinks we're idiots, I'll have to be saving money for a home and the wedding expenses."

"You're getting a job?" Beast Boy cried. "What if we need you on a mission?"

"You can handle it," Robin insisted. "If you really need me, I'll have to make up an excuse and come and save you."

"But the team…" Raven said uncertainly. "Who do you think is going to hire an eighteen year old with no experience? Scientists looking for a lab rat?"

"JCPD," Starfire answered.

Everyone stared.

"I want to work there," Robin said.

"Well, congratulations again," Bee said, trying to sound cheery. "I'm going to bed."

Everyone else soon followed.

"Robin," Star murmured. "I believe they are angered that we will be leaving the Tower soon."

Robin nodded, his sadness evident on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Tamaran

The next few weeks were quieter than usual. The others were mad that Robin and Starfire were leaving the Tower. The Titans of course understood the couple wanting their own space but were upset anyway. The only person who tried to be happy for the engaged couple was Bumblebee.

"Come on guys; try to be happy for them. They're your friends and if they want to leave the Tower and get married let them. They make each other happy and if you were really friends you wouldn't care that they're leaving. It's not like they'll move to another state. They'll be right here in the same city, just by themselves."

"You say 'they' a lot," Raven remarked calmly, shutting her door.

"Hey! Gar is still in there with you!" Bumblebee shouted.

"What's your point?" Beast Boy called through the door.

"Those two are idiots," Bumblebee remarked to herself, walking away towards the living room/kitchen, where she found Cyborg. "Hey Sparky," she said dully.

"It's not that I'm not happy for them, Bee, it's just that Robin's like a brother to me and Star's my little sister. I like having them close; they're family. And Robin will be getting a job and not be the leader anymore. Then they'll be having kids and won't have time to hang out with their friends anymore and it'll just be…us."

"Thanks," Bee said dryly.

"Well sometimes I wonder why you're happy with me. I mean, I can't _have _children and you'd be a great mom and I know you want kids one day," Cyborg said sadly. "I just don't want to be alone."

"Vic," Bee said gently. "I love you, all right? That's forever. If we want kids we'll just adopt. And what does our having kids have to do with Robin and Starfire getting married?"

"It's just made me think Karen. I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Bumblebee assured him.

"Good," Cyborg murmured. The two teens kissed.

"So, I have looked over next year's calendar and I think April sounds nice. It will be warm, so we can have the wedding outdoors and flowers will be blooming. That sounds perfect, don't you agree?" Starfire gushed. She and Robin were making plans for the wedding, as no one else would say more than two words to them.

"It does sound nice," Robin agreed. "April what, though? It has thirty days, and mid-April should be beautiful for a wedding."

"April fifteenth, I think. Yes, I like April fifteenth."

"April fifteenth it is, sweetheart," Robin replied, circling the date with red ink.

"I'm so happy we're getting married, Richard. I have been waiting to plan our wedding since we became a couple. I truly do love you, Richard."

"I love you, too," he said quietly. "I always have."

"Always and forever," she replied, smiling at him.

"Forever and always."

"You promise?" Starfire questioned.

"I promise, Kori. I promise."

"I do not know what I would do without you, Richard."

"Oh, you'd be lonely and a wreck, most likely," Robin chuckled. "I'm your knight in shining armor, sweetheart. I had to rescue you."

"And I you," Star said coyly.

"Agreed. I have an appointment with JCPD next week by the way. I'm really hoping they'll hire me. It's all I know how to do and I won't go to Bruce and ask for a job after what he said about us being idiots," Robin said firmly.

"Nor could anyone expect you to. Not even Bruce would expect you to. I am confident they will be happy to have you on their team, though I will miss spending the day with you," Star said cheerily.

"I know. I hate having to basically quit the team, Kori. You know I love the team like my family, but I want to have a family of our own with you."

"It will be hard but we shall do the best we can. Our friends understand we love each other and eventually they'll come around. Though I do hope it is soon; the quiet in the Tower begins to trouble me," she replied.

"It's bugging me, too."

"Yes…Richard, do you want children?" Star asked softly.

"Kids would be nice, actually. And really, as we're both very attractive people, any kid of ours will be gorgeous," Robin said haughtily.

Starfire giggled. "I suppose. How many?"

"How many what?"

"How many children, silly. An educated guess as to how many."

"One or two…unless you want more than that," he added hastily.

"One or two sounds perfect, Richard. Do you think your father will become used to the idea? I would be very disappointed if he did not come to our wedding." Starfire gave him a pouty look.

"I hope so," the Boy Wonder answered. "I hope so."

"Rae? Could you sit down now? You're making me dizzy," Beast Boy whined.

"It's understandable they want a place of their own, but to be getting married so young? Starfire's only seventeen years old for crying out loud," Raven growled in response. However, she did flop down next to her boyfriend on her bed.

"Hey, they are our friends," he pointed out. "It's hard to be happy because we don't want to see them leave, but we all knew it would happen someday," Beast Boy continued gently. "We all knew that eventually the Titans would split up, but that doesn't mean we have to stop talking. Really we owe them an apology."

Raven looked at him thoughtfully. "You've matured. I'm proud of you, Gar."

"Thanks," he said, flashing his lopsided grin at her. "Now, come on, let's go apologize." The two left Raven's room, hands laced together.

When they arrived at Starfire's room, Raven lifted her hand and knocked quietly.

"Louder," Beast Boy hissed.

Raven knocked again.

"Who is it?" Starfire's cheery voice called.

"Me and Raven."

"You may enter," Starfire replied.

"Look, Star, Robin, we want to say we're sorry," Beast Boy began.

"We know we should have been more supportive of your engagement," Raven added. "I'm happy for both of you and I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"But will you not have any happiness if we have it all?" Starfire wanted to know.

"It's an expression, Star," her fiancé explained. "It's OK guys. Now if we could just get Cyborg to be supportive," he muttered.

"Already here," Cyborg interjected. A smug-looking Bee stood next to him. "I'm sorry. You know I think of you as my family, right? You two, Rae, and the little grasstain over there. Man, I think I'm gonna cry! Group hug!" Cyborg declared, and squeezed them all tightly.

"Cyborg-let-go-"

"Sorry!" the robotic teen announced, letting his friends go. "Now I know y'all haven't told Star's planet the good news. We leave tomorrow mornin'!"

"Ooh, Tamaran! I've never been there before!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Well-" Cyborg started, taking her hand and walking down the hall, "Ya gotta…"

"Come on, Beast Boy, we gotta pack," Raven told him. She took his hand again. "Congratulations," she muttered to the engaged couple.

"Oh, Robin, we are going to Tamaran! I do hope I will be able to see Galfore again. He is getting quite old, and I was beginning to fear I would not see the man who raised me before he died."

"How do you think he'll take the news? He won't turn the planet against me, will he? The last thing I need is an entire planet declaring war on me."

"No, I am certain he approves of you. Since our last trip to Tamaran, he has mentioned you in several transmissions. It shall be a joyous occasion, our journey to my home planet!" Starfire declared.

"You're sure no one's going to try to make you marry a mutated dessert this time?" he teased.

"Quite," Starfire answered. She gave him a kiss. "I must pack and then it shall be time for the resting."

Robin gave her a false pouty look. "No more kissing, sweetheart?"

"Perhaps…if you are lucky."

"I'll be back soon," he promised.

"To do what?" she inquired innocently.

"Say goodnight," Robin replied coyly.

"I shall be looking forward to it."

Fifteen minutes later he returned, a suitcase in hand.

"All done," he said to her. (A/N Well I hope he was talking to her; there's no one else in the room)

"Excellent. Now, we cannot stay for more than a couple of days due to your job interview next week, correct?"

"That's right. Then I suppose we should try to contact that pigheaded father of mine," Robin grumbled.

"Oh, Richard. He's not pigheaded, just concerned about your life," Starfire said gently.

"He thinks we're idiots. Pigheaded," he replied simply.

"You are impossible!" she cried exasperatedly.

"Yep." He glanced at the digital clock, which read 11:07. "Bed time," he announced.

"I have not finished packing," Starfire protested.

"Bed," Robin said firmly.

"Make me," she countered.

"OK, sweetheart." Robin swept her up into his arms and brought her to her bed. He laid her down gently and then flopped down beside her, resting his head next to hers. Robin gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and closed his eyes. "Goodnight," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her slender figure.

"Goodnight."

They left for Tamaran early the next morning. Beast Boy, in a rare act of brilliance, made sure to bring Earth food along.

"Get something other than tofu, Gar," Raven whispered to him after he told her about his idea.

"Will do, Rae," he whispered back, and headed toward the kitchen. He brought back chips, soda, cookies and microwavable pizzas. (Cyborg had installed one in the T-ship so they wouldn't starve on any long journeys.)

Starfire was in an extremely happy mood, even for her. She kept floating several inches above the ground as she helped Robin make sure the T-ship would survive the trip to the alien planet.

"Good to go, Cy!" he called at last.

"Well, all right!"

The Titans boarded their ship and set off for Starfire's home planet.

It was eighteen hours later when they arrived on Tamaran.

"Emperor Galfore! The Princess Starfire and her earthen friends approach Tamaran!" cried a guard.

"We must fetch them, then." Galfore remarked. "Princess Starfire! I am overjoyed to see you." He pulled the young woman into a bone shattering hug. "And her friends! I trust you come to me in good health."

"We're all fine, Mr. Galfore, sir." Beast Boy whined. He was still slightly scared of the large Tamaranian nanny/emperor.

"Princess, what brings you to Tamaran?" he continued.

"Robin and I have most wonderful news, Galfore. We shall tell you over dinner."

"Yes, of course. You and your friends shall dine with me in a private room, Princess Starfire." He clapped his hands and two servants came running. "The Princess's friends shall be treated as she is; make sure of it. Show them to their rooms, please."

"Yes, Emperor Galfore," the servants said in unison. "Right this way, please."

The Titans followed the servants. The girls were given rooms on the opposite side of the boys. The rooms were reserved for the royal family, but the only one who remained was Galfore and of course, Starfire.

"We hope you shall be comfortable," the two said, bowed, and left.

"The beds on Tamaran are wonderfully comfortable," Starfire assured them. She walked towards her own room, which was slightly down the grand hallway from the others'. Robin followed her.

"Robin, what do you think you are doing?" she asked when she noticed he was in her bedroom.

"I'm staying with you," he said calmly.

"You can't think that you and I will-"

"No. I just want you close to me," Robin said quietly.

Starfire blushed. "I suppose that is acceptable," she said at last. She laid down on the large bed, burying her head in a feather pillow. She felt Robin's hands on her shoulders, massaging them gently.

"Love you, Kori," Robin assured her.

"I love you, too."

An hour later, a servant entered Starfire's bedroom to summon them for dinner, only to find Her Royal Highness and Robin curled up together, fast asleep.

"Princess," she whispered. "Princess, please awaken. Galfore has sent for you to dine with him."

Starfire was too asleep to hear, but the whispering woke Robin.

"I'll wake her. We'll be out in a minute."

"Yes, sir." The servant bowed and exited.

Robin wrapped his arms around his sleeping beauty and made her sit up. He gently pressed his lips to hers.

Starfire's eyes fluttered open. "Richard," she murmured. "What is wrong?"

"It's dinner time, sweetheart. We have to go tell Galfore we're engaged."

"Oh, yes," she replied sleepily.

Starfire quickly ran a comb through her hair and then the two exited her bedroom, only to find their friends waiting in the hall.

"Can we eat now? I'm starved," Beast Boy complained.

"Yes, friends. The Emperor's private dining room is quite nearby. Follow me," Starfire said cheerily.

"Princess, Titans," Galfore acknowledged warmly. "Sit, sit. Now, I've arranged for our chefs to prepare earthen food for the Princess and her friends' enjoyment." He clapped his hands and three servants brought in plates of pizza, fruits, and fixings for sandwiches. (W/ tofu for BB of course)

"This looks wonderful. Eat, friends of the Princess! We do not want our chefs to be insulted."

Everyone began eating immediately. After awhile, Bumblebee leaned back in her chair, stuffed.

"Fantastic food, Mr. Galfore," she said. "Give my compliments to the chef."

"I will mention it to them, Miss Bumblebee, Warrior of the Earth. Now, Princess, Sir Robin, Warrior of the Earth, didn't you have something you wished to tell me?"

Starfire took a deep breath and let it out. "Galfore, Robin and I- we are engaged."

"Engaged," Galfore repeated slowly. He considered this for a moment. "Congratulations, Princess Starfire and Sir Robin. There shall be a grand celebration in honor of the Princess's wedding!"

At once servants began to clear the table and quite a few scurried off to make arrangements.

"Let it be known that all Tamaranians are to gather in front of the castle so that I may inform them of the news."

It took fifteen minutes for all Tamaranians to gather.

"Citizens of Tamaran! Let it be known the Princess and Sir Robin of Earth are engaged! Three cheer for the Princess and her new husband!"

The citizens cheered and then began to drift off to the festival. There had been feasts prepared, quite good ones for a quarter of an hour. Small children danced around and threw darts at a picture of the thing Starfire had almost been forced to marry.

"Congratulations, Princess."

"Thank you, Galfore. I am sad to inform you of this, but we must leave in two days time. Robin has an appointment he must keep."

"Understood. But for now, celebrate!"

The Titans left as soon as they could without being rude. Most of the Tamaranians seemed to be drunk and no one noticed their absence.

"Well, y'all should have warned me the Tamaranians liked to celebrate," Bee groaned.

"Oh, but was it not a glorious celebration?" Starfire asked cheerfully.

"Whatever, Star," everyone muttered in unison.

**I sincerely hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review. The next chapter will be about the wedding itself. I'm hoping to finish this up in four chapters total, five at the maximum.**

**-iluvrobbie**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The Wedding

When everything was perfect with plans, Starfire had the invitations made and sent out. There were very few people invited; just the Titans East and the rest of their own team, Galfore and Bruce, who was allowed to bring a date. Bumblebee informed them that since Batgirl was a part-timer for the Titans East, she might show up, too.

"Bee," Robin groaned. "Babs brings up bad memories for me. I had a total crush on her and she knew it." (A/N There IS NO Barbara Gordon! She's just a myth!)

Bumblebee snickered. "Aw, the Boy Wonder had a crush on his partner. How cute!"

"Shut up Bumblebee," Robin growled.

"Come on, Robbie, we have that thing to do," Starfire said quickly, hoping to save her fiancé from Bumblebee's merciless teasing.

"Oh, right."

The thing they had to do was talk to Bruce. He'd accepted the idea of their marriage, though both suspected he still thought they were idiots. They were both of the opinion that Diana had badgered him into apologizing to the young couple.

"Yeah, he definitely loves her if he's willing to swallow his pride to do what she says," Robin insisted.

"Oh, Robin, does it not occur to you that he must be very lonely? And Miss Diana is very pretty and kind; it is clear she is easy to love," Starfire pointed out gently.

"It's so weird for someone to say 'love' and be talking about Bruce," he muttered.

"You do know I've been here for five minutes," Bruce said from the TV monitor.

Robin turned crimson. "Sorry."

"Right. How's the police job going?"

"Fine. I really enjoy working there. It's a piece of cake for me, especially after being trained by the world famous Bruce Wayne."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere. I am not interested in Diana, by the way. Unlike some of us, I know better than to become involved with my teammates."

Robin smirked. "Liar."

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Dick? I have to go meet-"

"Diana," Robin finished for him.

The tiniest hint of color reached Bruce's face before quickly vanishing. "Well, yes. We have League business-"

"Unless Clark or John or Shayera or Wally or someone else is there it's not League business," Robin said smugly. "You have a date."

"Excuse him, Bruce. What we wanted to talk about was whether or not you'll be bringing Miss Diana to the wedding as your date," Star said hastily.

"It's not a date, but she was planning on coming with me. I'll see the two of you in about a year."

The picture faded.

"He does not want to see us until the wedding? That is not nice."

"Bruce is being stupid because we know about Diana. He probably just doesn't want to be embarrassed again," Robin explained. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go down to the station and catch up on paperwork."

"You are always doing the work of paper," Starfire whined. "You do not spend time with me anymore."

"I'm the rookie cop, Star. It's tradition for me to do all the paperwork. I promise I'll be back soon." He gave her a quick kiss and left.

Star wandered back to her own room and sank down onto her bed.

'He must work so we can afford a home and our wedding,' she reminded herself. 'Soon we will be married and spend more time together.'

She fell asleep, dreaming of being Mrs. Richard Grayson.

…April 15…

"Bumblebee, where is my nail polish?" Starfire yelled in a panic. She was due at the church in four hours, and still had to paint her nails and do her hair and make-up.

"Calm down, Star, I've got it right here," Bee said gently, holding up a bottle of pink polish. "Now, sit down and I'll do your nails for you."

Star sank onto her bed and let Bee paint her nails, smiling shyly at her friend.

"Just can't wait to be married, huh?"

"I love him, Bee. I'm so happy; it's the most wonderful feeling to know you're marrying the man you love with all your heart."

"Well, I personally couldn't be happier for you, Starfire. I know you two will be happy."

"I thank you, Bumblebee. Now, come, we must get dressed and do our hair and make-up."

"Star…you know I was going to wait until we got there to change."

"Oh, I insist. We must get Raven and convince her to wear her beautiful pink dress."

Starfire led her friend down the hall to Raven's room. She knocked, but there was no answer. Thinking she was pretending not to be in her room, Starfire entered anyway. She gasped when she saw why Raven hadn't answered.

Beast Boy and Raven were lying across her bed, making out. Raven noticed that the other girls were there first, and rolled out from under him.

"Rae," he whined, but blushed when he saw his friends. "Oh, hey guys."

"Hey indeed," Starfire said. "Beast Boy, you must go to Robin's hotel room and get ready," she continued. "We need to get Raven into her dress, which will undoubtedly take an hour at the very least."

"OK," he mumbled.

"Do I really have to wear a _pink_ dress Starfire?"

"Yes, friend Raven, you must," Starfire insisted. "It is my wedding and the plans are perfect. This means the pink dress."

"Fine," Raven grumbled.

She took the dress from her closet and headed into her bathroom.

"Bee, stay here until she comes out in the dress. I'm going to get ready."

She went back to her own bedroom, humming a Tamaranian lullaby to herself. Starfire took her dress from her own closet, twirling around holding it in front of her, admiring how it looked.

"Mrs. Grayson," she murmured to herself.

…Four Hours Later…

"Guys, the limo's here!" Bumblebee yelled to her friends. The three girls ran out of the Tower and into the limo Bruce had sent.

"Good afternoon, ladies. My name is Alfred; I'll be your chauffer."

Starfire giggled and thanked him.

The ride was pretty quiet, except for Star's giggles the whole time.

When they arrived at the church, Bumblebee insisted she get out first, followed by Raven. Raven ran across the field as fast as she could, hating the idea of wearing a dress.

"Best of luck to you, Miss Starfire," Alfred said with a wink.

Finally it was time for the wedding ceremony to begin. Robin was standing at the alter, looking rather solemn for his wedding day. He glanced back at his friends, Bruce and Diana. All were neatly seated in white chairs, which stood out clearly from the bright green grass of spring. He saw Galfore at the very end of the rows of chairs, waiting for Starfire. Robin saw a distant speck on the horizon and knew it was her. The speck that was Starfire grew closer and closer' finally arriving at Galfore's side. He took her arm and walked with her down the aisle. Galfore kissed the top of her head and allowed her to walk up next to Robin.

"Beautiful," Robin whispered to her. Starfire looked as if she were about to cry. As the reverend droned on with the normal wedding ceremony speech and after what seemed like centuries to Robin and Star, got to the part about accepting each other as their husband/wife.

"I do," Robin said quietly.

"Do you, Kori Anders, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then if anyone has a reason as to why these people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence.

"Then I now pronounce-"

"I OBJECT!" yelled an obnoxious voice.

Everyone turned to see Kitten running towards the wedding party.

"Kitten?" Robin asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you, silly. You don't have to marry her when you really want me. Oh, Robbie-Poo, kiss me!"

She flung herself at him, lips pursed. He neatly sidestepped out of her reach.

"And who are you, Miss?" the reverend asked kindly.

"His ex-girlfriend, silly," Kitten replied in her obnoxious I-think-I'm-Barbie voice.

"You were never my girlfriend," Robin seethed.

"Oh my God, Robbie-Poo, we went to the prom together! That means I'm your girlfriend!"

"YOU WERE NEVER HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Starfire yelled.

"It seems you have no legitimate reason, Miss. I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

Kitten stomped off angrily, but not before throwing Starfire the dirtiest look she could manage.

"Now, as I was saying, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the reverend said.

Robin pulled Starfire to him and kissed her gently.

"Richard," she whispered.

He smiled and laced his fingers through hers. They went to mingle with their friends. Bumblebee hugged them both tightly.

"Congratulations. Can I go take this dress off now?" Raven begged.

"I like you wearing pink, Rae. You don't have to all the time, but it's a nice change," Beast Boy said thoughtfully.

"Well I personally hate the color, Gar. And rest assured I will never wear it again."

"You must wear the dress, Raven. Until you go home, you must wear it," Starfire insisted.

"Fine." To Robin, she added, "Why did you marry her? She'll buy you pink underwear because you wouldn't say anything about it."

Robin looked offended. "I would never wear pink underwear."

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around. It was Bruce.

"Well, my idiotic son, I'm proud of you. You didn't listen to me, but did what your crazy teenage heart told you to. You went out and got a job and found a home and will be able to support yourself and your wife. That makes a father very proud."

"Thanks…Dad."

Diana had come over, too. "Congratulations, you two. I wish you all the luck in the world."

"So, will you guys be tying the knot anytime soon?" Robin teased.

"I don't recall telling you so, so why would you think that?" Bruce asked coolly.

"It is very clear-" Starfire began.

"Not to be rude, but we'll see you at the reception, alright?" Diana interjected smoothly.

"Yeah, they have feelings for each other definitely." Robin whispered to Star.

"I agree. Come on, we must get to the reception, Richard."

Several slow dances and many slices of cake later, Robin and Starfire went back to the hotel suite they'd rented. Robin insisted on carrying her bridal-style upstairs to the suite.

"Richard," Star whispered. "Look at this room. It is beautiful, is it not?"

"You are, Kori," he replied, setting her down on the enormous bed the suite contained. The hotel staff had already brought up their suitcases and laid them on the end of the bed. Star began searching through hers, and held up a tiny, silky lavender nightgown with spaghetti straps.

"I'm going to change," she giggled.

"I'll be waiting," Robin assured her.

A few minutes later, she came back from the bathroom, Robin's sapphire-blue eyes widening at her beauty. The nightgown hugged her curves almost seductively, especially in Robin's mind.

"Be-be-beautiful," he stammered.

"Why thank you Mr. Grayson," Starfire replied, sitting down net to him. Leaning over towards him, Star kissed him passionately. He broke away and allowed her to remove his shirt, revealing his well-developed stomach muscles. Robin was reaching for the straps on her nightgown…

"Kori," Robin whispered, still holding her close. Starfire was still asleep, her head resting on his chest and smiling slightly.

'I must be the luckiest man in the world,' he thought, gazing at his wife affectionately.

Star shifted and her emerald eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, Richard," she whispered.

"Good morning, Kori," Robin replied, stroking her crimson hair. "We have to check out by 9:00 to catch our flight to Hawaii, sweetheart."

"Shower?" Star asked playfully.

"You doubt me?"

"Very true, Mr. Grayson," she murmured, and kissed him.

"I love you," he replied after breaking the kiss. He got out of bed and walked around to her side. Bending over, he carefully lifted her into his arms.

"Richard!" Star shrieked.

"What? We're taking a shower." Robin continued carrying her, setting her down in front of the shower stall.

"I begin to wonder if you are crazy," Star muttered.

"Just affectionate, sweetheart. I've been alone my whole life," Robin said dramatically.

"I wonder why," she said sarcastically.

"You love me and you know it."

"Yes, I do." Starfire turned the water on and pulled him in after her, pajamas and all.

**Hmm…the ending's a bit weird. Or at least I think. Sorry it took so long for the update; I've had a ton of homework. Evil French teacher!**

**-iluvrobbie**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter is set three years later. Richard has made Police Sergeant in the JCPD. Kori owns a flower shop. The two are happily married…though Kori wants something…**

Chapter 4-Desires of the Heart

A light blue car pulled into the driveway of 321 Angel Grove Boulevard. A young couple got out of the car and went around to the trunk. Richard and Kori Grayson began to take groceries from the trunk. The little girl from 327 came rushing over, knowing Miss Kori usually had a piece of chocolate in her purse.

"Hi Miss Kori," the girl squeaked.

"Hello, Emma. How is your mother?"

"She's fine Miss Kori. Do you have any chocolate?" Emma asked hopefully.

Kori rummaged through her purse. "Here you go, Emma. Be a good girl and behave for your mother," she said.

"Thanks Miss Kori. I'll be good," the four year old promised. She toddled off next door.

Richard was watching his wife affectionately. Kori was very fond of Emma.

"Sweetheart, we've got to finish getting the groceries in before they spoil," he said gently.

"Yes, of course. Then I shall make you a nice lunch and we can spend the rest of the day just talking, yes?" Kori asked hopefully.

"You got it."

The Graysons brought their groceries inside. The house was cheerful, decorated in yellows, blues, and occasionally a splash of cherry red. Kori always made sure to have flowers everywhere, too.

Richard turned on the radio in the kitchen and the two began to put their groceries away, Kori singing along loudly, but not off-key. She had really learned to carry a tune in the years they'd been married. Richard smiled at the simple joy his wife felt, so grateful some of her eternal happiness had rubbed off on him. He sang along with her, not caring who heard.

Several hours later, after spending the day holding each other and watching TV, Kori began to become a bit restless.

"Kori?" Richard asked, concerned.

"Yes?"

"Are you OK? You don't seem yourself, sweetheart."

"I am fine."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Richard," Kori insisted.

"You do remember that I can sense your feelings."

"Of course."

"Your emotions are…longing. What is it, angel? Please tell me," Richard begged.

"There is just something I don't have, is all," Kori replied.

"What? I'll go get it for you right now; all you have to do is tell me what it is," Richard said, so eager to make his wife happy.

Kori smiled at his sweet offer. "It is not so simple, Richard. What I want is… a child."

Richard's face fell. "Oh," he said quietly.

Kori sighed. "It is just that I want to be a mother, Richard. I want to have a family."

"Understandable, Kori. And one day we will have a child, I promise."

"Promise?"

"I promise," he replied, holding her close.

A few weeks later was Halloween. Kori was particularly fond of the holiday where children dressed up and demanded candy from their neighbors. Little Emma from next door rang the bell first.

"Trick or treat!" she said happily.

"My, Emma, you look really pretty. Are you a princess?" Kori asked, tipping a few candies into Emma's bag.

"I'm a fairy princess," Emma corrected. "Want to make a wish?"

"OK," Kori obliged.

Emma waved her plastic wand. "Abra kadabra!" the girl exclaimed, touching the tip of Kori's nose with the wand.

"Come along, Emma," said her mother. "Thanks Kori."

"No problem."

Richard came up behind her and held her close. "I bet I know what you wished for," he whispered.

Kori pulled away and went into the bedroom, mentally telling him she wanted to be alone. Richard sighed, holding his head in his hands.

Kori began to cry, burying her pretty face in a feather pillow. She heard the doorbell ring, followed by a vague "Trick or treat." X'hal, she wanted a child so badly. Kori heard the TV come on, along with another sigh from her husband. She knew she wasn't being fair to him and she knew it. It wasn't his fault they didn't have a child. But, then maybe it was. He'd promised, and Kori, being as innocent as she was, had believed him whenever he promised something.

"Kori?"

Kori didn't respond to him.

"Sweetheart, please," Richard pleaded.

"I wish to be alone," she mumbled.

"I want to talk and you keep blocking me from your mind. Please, Kori, I know you want a baby. I want to be a dad, too. It's going to be alright, Kor, if you just talk to me."

Kori sat up. "Fine," she grumbled.

The door opened, revealing Richard standing there, an expression of concern clear across his handsome face. He came in and sat down on the queen-sized bed next to his wife, pulling her into a tight hug, gently rocking her back and forth.

"Kori," he whispered into her ruby-red hair.

"I just want to have a family again, Richard. I have you and our friends, but I would greatly enjoy a child to hug and take care of," Kori said, her gem-like eyes filled with tears. Richard felt his eyes fill with tears, too.

"I want a family, too. You will get pregnant when we're ready for it to happen."

"But I am ready for a baby," Kori protested.

"Destiny, angel. It will happen when it's meant to," Richard said. "Please stop crying. I hate it when you cry. Do you know why?"

"Because you always think it is your fault?" Kori suggested.

"That and because it makes me feel, as a husband, that I haven't done my job of protecting my wife," Richard replied gently.

"Protect me always," she murmured into his chest.

"Do you doubt me, sweetie?" he asked playfully.

"No," she admitted.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Kori inquired, resentful at being separated from the safety of Richard's strong arms.

"I'm going to turn off the light by the front door so people won't bother us," he replied.

"Bring me the chocolate," Kori commanded, knowing he wouldn't mind being ordered around.

"Will do."

Richard returned a few minutes later, carrying a bowl with various types of chocolate in it. He liked it when Kori had chocolate; it made her…amorous.

"Snickers," she said, stretching a hand out.

"You got it," Richard replied, tossing her a few Snickers bars.

"Thank you," Kori said sweetly, popping the small candy into her mouth. She then proceeded to pull Richard down on the bed beside her and kissed him. He returned the kiss, leaning back into the pillows on their bed, Kori lying on top of him.

Richard pulled away after a few minutes, thanks to something beeping from the top of his dresser. He managed to get out from under Kori, who didn't seem to have noticed the beeping noise. Stumbling slightly from lack of breath, Richard went over to the device.

"Every time we get comfortable," he mumbled, glaring at the contraption. It was his 'JC Beeper' as he called it. The chief of police knew that when the city needed Nightwing, to contact him on the beeper. He didn't want a signal; much too Bruce.

"I have to go, sweetheart. I'm sorry."

"It's OK. I could very possibly be asleep when you return, however."

"That's alright. I love you, Kori," Richard replied, and gave her a kiss. Both hated it when they kissed for what might be the last time. After giving her a brief hug, Richard took off.

"My hero," Kori murmured.

She was asleep when Richard came back, exhausted but unharmed. It had just been a small time thief, but a particularly clever small time thief at that. It had taken both all his skill and all his energy to catch him. Richard changed into pajamas and crawled into bed, hoping not to disturb Kori. Try as he might, however, she woke and smiled at him.

"You are O the K, yes?" she asked softly.

"Exhausted, but I'll be fine, Kori," he assured her. "I'm going to sleep now, K? I can't keep my eyes open any longer."

"Goodnight," Kori said, snuggling into his arms. "I am happy you are safe, Richard," she said before falling asleep.

Kori continued to want a child. Richard felt incredibly guilty, thinking it was his fault that they hadn't gotten pregnant yet.

"Richard, it takes two to waltz, yes? It is not your fault we don't have a child."

Richard hid an affectionate grin at Kori's incorrect use of the expression. "What if something's wrong with me?" he asked, terrified.

"You are perfect," Kori said gently. "Don't ever doubt it."

"Mrs. Grayson wants to cuddle, does she?"

"I have never rejected cuddling, have I?"

"No, you haven't," Richard admitted, launching an attack on her ribs.

"Please-stop-tickling-me!" Kori shouted between bouts of laughter.

"I don't want to," Richard said, still tickling her without mercy.

"It's really cold, Richard. I want to cuddle," Kori said, giving him a pouty look.

"I guess," he replied, trying and failing to sound indifferent. Richard held out his arms, allowing Kori to nestle in their safety. She spread a blanket over them, resting her head on his shoulder.

_Love you _Kori said through their mental link.

_Love you too._

Months past before Jump City was completely free of snow. February 25 found Kori very puzzled.

"Sweetie?" Richard asked sleepily from the bed.

"I'm OK, just a little shocked," she said in a hushed voice.

Richard immediately got out of bed. "What's shocking you?" he asked, approaching the bathroom cautiously.

"Richard," she continued in a stunned but happy voice. "I'm pregnant."

**Well…she got what she wanted, didn't she? See that little button at the bottom of the screen, that lovely purplish-blue button that says GO? The little guy likes to be pressed and have a review typed in his little review box. How 'bout you give him a click and tell me what you thought, huh? By the way, this story is now COMPLETE!**

**-iluvrobbie**


End file.
